The Aftermath
by Monkey Ruler
Summary: Sequel to 'Another Stowaway', where Remy Lebeau, mutant convict, hitches a ride in the trunk of an angry and somewhat delusional Rogue. This is the aftermath. PS Angelique is a name I thought would suit them, seeing as Remy is zeh image of zeh devil


"Mommy?" A little girl poked her mother's arm while sitting on her lap, green and black eyes blinking owlishly from behind white striped auburn hair.

"Yes, sugah?" She replied, snapping out of her memories.

"How did you meet daddy?" She whined, annoyed from being ignored the first time she asked.

She sat silent for a moment, contemplating what to tell her daughter. That she had found him in the back of her _borrowed _truck? That he was hiding from the police who arrested him for being a mutant that accidentally blew up his fiancee's brother and she helped him out? That he was a wanted thief who stayed under the radar at the Xavier mansion while she worked on controlling her deadly powers and they eventually bonded in the romantic sense?

"He was a friend of yo' aunt 'Ro's." Rogue smiled at her daughter, green eyes twinkling.

"Stormy?" Her wide demonic eyes twinkled in recognition.

"Yeah, sugah. Stormy. He came tah live with her heah in this big ol' mansion that Professor Xavier owns."

"Baldy?" Apparently all her nicknames ended in 'y'.

"Yeah, sug'. Baldy."

Her daughter shrugged contentedly and jumped off of her mother's lap, running out of the room.

"Okay, I love you, buh bye!"

Rogue laughed lightly and continued reading her book. Kids.

Angelique was on a mission. She was convinced there was more to the story than what her mother told her. Something like in that show Kitty was watching on TV. It was filled with drama, devastation, and true love. So far her parents had one out of three. That was not good enough.

"Daddy?" Angelique asked, smiling innocently and lifting her arms, a silent plea to be picked up. He obeyed immediately and grinned, squeezing her slightly.

"What y' up to _chere_?"

"How did you and mommy meet?" Remy chuckled before getting the same far off look that her mother had gotten when she had asked her.

Well that was no help.

_He wondered if sunglasses and a stolen brown trenchcoat were enough to hide him from the cops. He wasn't sporting the dark blue jumpsuit they had forced all the prisoners into but wore black pants, a black shirt, and black shoes. All stolen of course._

_He saw a police car and casually walked behind a corner, staring at the parking lot in front of the nameless supermarket he had stolen some food from. He saw a young woman walk past, obviously flustered and tugging on the long sleeves of her dark green coat. Maybe he could charm her into giving him a ride to New York. After all, there were only a few cars in the lot and he didn't want to steal one with the cops just out of seeing range._

_The store clerk ran out after her and tried to say something, but she snapped at him and gave him a glare that sent him running back into the store._

_Okay, maybe he'd just hide in the back of her trunk and hope she's heading somewhere near Stormy's. Didn't she say that he could stop by whenever he wanted?_

**_"__I ain't lettin' some mutant marry my sister!"_**

**_"__Julien!" The blond cried, "Don' be an idiot on m' wedding day! If y' were gon' do somethin' stupid, couldn't y' have done it when dis whole t'ing was bein' arranged!?"_**

**_"__Julien, I ain't gon' fight y'. Just.. drop deh sword and go pass out, y' drunk." Remy thought he knew better to insult him, especially when he bared sharp lethal weapons and had alcohol in his system. Not with the tentative peace the two guilds had. Why couldn't Julien accept that none of them had any say in the arranged marriage? It was a title, nothing less._**

**_"__If you don't fight, it'll be easier to kill you, non?"_**

**_"__T'ink of Belladonna, would she want y' t' kill me?"_**

**_"__Dats why I'm doin' this!" He lunged at Remy and the mutant ducked to avoid the metal blade, thankful that the assassin was clumsier when drunk. Immediately he reached for one of the potted plants that littered the hallway and threw it at him, not realizing it was charged until the explosion forced him to fly back._**

**_He didn't hear Belladonna scream, he didn't feel her attack him until he was unconscious on the ground._**

**_The image of the burnt corpse lying a few feet away from him, holding a black sword, burned into his brain._**

**_When he woke up, he was scared, confused, and in a blast proof prison._**

**_Merde, that would take a few weeks to get out of._**

_Light crashed onto him and he frowned. Even with the sunglasses he could see the light. With his eyes closed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as someone poked him in the back and yelled at him._

_He whipped his bo staff, something he managed to get back from the prison, and unlocked it, aiming the tip at the previously driving woman._

_"Watch it, psycho!" She said in a slight Southern drawl, "Yo' the one sleepin' in my car!"_

_"Sorry, __cherie." He grinned at the obviously beautiful woman with pale skin that seemed to glow in the sun, hopping out of the car and bowing. Maybe she would still give him a ride, "De names Henri."_

"I hitched a ride with her t' Aunt Stormy's great big mansion." He answered finally, after being slapped in the back of the head with his daughter. What was with the females in his family and _abuse_?

"And it was love at first sight?" He nodded, smirking.

"Rogue didn' want to show it, t'ough. See, yo' _mere _is a very stubborn woman. She didn' want t' admit she had feelin's fo' me, t'ough no one can resist m' charm for long."

"Are you pollutin' the mind of mah child?" Rogue asked from behind them, instantly pulling the girl into her arms protectively.

"Just tellin' her how deh two of us met." She raised an eyebrow. Some of that stuff wasn't fit for little girls, "Dat I hitched a ride wit' you here. T' visit Stormy."

"Okay. And what's this Ah heah about yo' irresistible charm?" She lowered her head and whispered into her daughters ear, "Don't believe a word of it. The only reason Ah went fo' your father was 'cause he practically begged meh."

"Men don' beg." Remy said proudly, and both girls raised their eyebrow.

"Yeah," They said at the same time, "_right_."

And the two walked away, leaving Remy deflated but still smiling.

"Get that stupid smile off of your face, Cajun, you're heading the danger room in ten."

Author's Note: Short, sweet, and poorly written. Just my style!


End file.
